With the Enemy
by jean jelly bean
Summary: After Harry and Ron are killed along with Voldemort, Hermonie has to go into hiding, as a slytherin, and with a new look. Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, this wouldn't be fanfic now would it?
1. WTE chapter 1

A/N: ok, here's the deal...Harry and Ron are dead in the final battle against Voldemort...(sorri to all u fans) And Hermione has to change her name and identity to escape the remaining death eaters, she even has to be sorted into a new house... This will be a Herm/Draco fic.  
  
"Alright Harmony, get ready for your new life."  
  
Hermione viewed herself in the mirror. Her bushy, brown hair was now long, straight, and black with silver streaks. Her looks, lets just say one word: black. Black nails, eyes, lips: just black. The only thing they hadn't changed was her eyes. The vibrant honey eyes she had always loved were intact.  
  
All of this was the plan for her safety.  
  
As far as everyone knew, with the single exception of Dumbledore, the girl looking back at her was Harmony; Hermione having disappeared after the final battle with Voldemort, the one that had not only claimed the life of him, but her two best friends as well. So now, 8 months later, here she was, being sorted into Slytheren for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Who would suspect an enemy among friends right? Then there was the look. Too many people would recognize Hermione. Who couldn't, with her bushy, chestnut hair and striking features? So her hair had been lengthened to her stomach and dyed black-permanently. Then the streaks were added because, as everyone knew, that was something so not like Hermione.  
  
And so now, September first, (a/n correct me if I'm wrong!!) the first day of school at Hogwarts as Harmony, Slytheren head girl. Sighing, she grabbed her things and ran down to breakfast.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall, she looked around and, noticing Ginny, Neville, and Lavender, raised her hand subconsciously. Luckily, she caught herself in time to put her hand down, and replace it with a smirk as she headed to the Slytheren table.  
  
When she was about half way through her breakfast, she looked up to the tingling of a bell. Dumbledore stood up and, when the hall was silent, began to talk.  
  
"Welcome everyone, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts! I would first like to congratulate out new head boy and girl. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to our head boy: Draco Malfoy." A polite applause resounded in the hall. "And to out head girl, a new member to Hogwarts: Harmony Snipper."  
  
As Harmony stood up, the same amount of applause hit her ears and she glanced around at the tables. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed uninterested, the Gryffindor were scowling (a/n hehehe...), and the slytherens had broad smirks on their faces. Then, bringing her attention back to Dumbledore, she could have sworn she saw him wink before continuing. However, the next part of his speech left Harmony (a/n I'm gonna call her Harmony from now on) speechless. "I would like to take a moment of silence to remember 3 students who were lost this February. I know that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger's presence will be sorely missed." As soon as these words came out of Dumbledore's mouth, a great silence filled the hall. Harmony had to try her hardest to bite back the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. She thanked Bob (a/n that's what I call the big girl upstairs) when it was over, and Dumbledore finished his announcements.  
  
"Well, that's the last of it, so finish your breakfast, and then it's off to class you trot..."  
  
Harmony got up from her seat to head to charms, when she was suddenly knocked down by a student going to class.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." The boy said, looking at the girl he had knocked to the floor. She looked oddly familiar, almost like...  
  
He shook his head. 'No' he thought 'Granger had died with Potter and Weasly.' "That's okay." The girl said. However, when she looked at his face, she let out a gasp, quickly stifling it.  
  
Smirking a bit, the boy said "Draco Malfoy" as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Her-Harmony Snipper." Harmony said, taking his hand.  
  
"Ahh! So you're the new head girl everyone's talking about. Pleasure to meet you. I guess, if anything, I'll see you tonight." The girl just stared at him as he said this. 'Why is she staring at me like that? Well, besides that fact that im irrestistable.'  
  
'Why is he being so nice and polite to me?'  
  
"Well, bye I guess." He said, beginning to walk off.  
  
"Bye" she said, heading off to charms.  
  
'He seems so different this year.... Wait, that must be how he acts around Slytherens...yea...that's it....it's just a Slytheren thing.' But Harmony still couldn't shake the look of those sliver eyes (yes, I'm making them silver) staring deep into her soulas she headed to her last class of the day: Potions.  
  
'I wonder what it's going to be like now that I'm a Slytheren...' Harmony's mind wandered as she took a seat at an empty table, only to have none other than Draco Malfoy sit next to her.  
  
"Well hello again." He said in a friendly tone.  
  
"He-Hello."  
  
"Are you liking Hogwarts much?"  
  
"I guess." She said hesitantly, then continued "I think I've just got to get used to everything."  
  
'Well, might as well hear his story.'  
  
"What happened last year? Dumbledore mentioned 3 people. What happened to them?"  
  
Draco suddenly looked uneasy.  
  
"I don't think we should discuss that in public. How about in the commons? Say 7:00?"  
  
"Alright..." Harmony said, suddenly confused.  
  
'Why wouldn't he take this chance to mock Harry and Ron and –she gulped- herself? Is there actually more to Draco?'  
  
She never got to think further however, for at that moment, Professor Snape stalked in and began to explain the potion they would be making for class. It was a potion to reveal your deepest, darkest secrets. It would take almost the entire class period to complete, then they would test it on someone.  
  
This should have bothered Harmony, however her mind was on other things as she began to chop up her roots and measure her ingredients.  
  
It wasn't until half way through class when she glanced over at Draco's cauldron and absent mindedly said "¼ an inch, not ½." To Draco, who caught himself just in time to chop his root to the right length.  
  
"Thanks" he said, correcting his mistake and continuing.  
  
'Wow, she's smart.' He thought 'just like Hermione, she corrected Potter and Weasly all the time when they were about to make a mistake... I mean, not like I watched her. And she's skilled. Hasn't cut herself once...'  
  
'What did you do that for you idiot!? Why didn't you let him screw up?? Why'd you save him?' Her mind continued to wander as her potion simmered.  
  
"By now your potions should have begun to simmer, and I shall come around to check them." Snape said with an icy glare saying h e meant business.  
  
"Horrible, horrible, that is atrocious, Longbottom, it's supposed to be blue not orange. Ahh, Ms. Snipper and Mr. Malfoy, very good. Ten points to Slytheren each."  
  
He then walked up to the front of the room and called "Oh and Ms. Snipper please come up here to demonstrate your potion."  
  
Harmony froze.  
  
A/n...first chappie...yippee!! I'm going to try my best to not abandon this story...but reviewing with plot ideas would be so incredibly appreciated...baibai -jean jelly bean ^.~ 


	2. WTE chapter 2

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,' was all that Hermione could think as she stood there, in front of her desk, frozen.

'What am I going to do? What can I do? How am I going to get out of this?' In her fear, Hermione did not have time to think of anything she could do before she fainted.

'Why does she looking so scared? What's she got to hide that can possibly be so bad?' Draco thought as he watched Harmony go pale, her honey eyes bulging out.

He watched as she began to take a step forward, and then began to fall back, right towards him.

Draco didn't have time to think as she fell into his arms. He quickly scooped her up bridal style, with one hand under knees and one behind her neck, and looked to Professor Snape to allow him to bring her to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please take Ms. Snipper to the Hospital Wing? Thank you." Professor Snape then continued class without missing a beat, calling upon Longbottom instead.

Draco quickly left the dungeon with Harmony in his arms and made his way to the Hospital Wing. All the while, he persisted to muse about what she had to hide.

'Maybe it has to do with why she left her old school, or maybe she killed someone, or maybe...' but he didn't have time to imagine any more scenarios as the pair finally reached the Hospital Wing.

As he entered with Harmony, Madame Pomfrey came bustling out, took one look at the pair of them, and told him to lay her on a bed.

"Poor girl." The nurse mumbled as she quickly performed some tests. "Well, I see no actual physical cause for this. Must be the jitters. Hold on one moment and I'll revive her." She spoke to Draco in a distracted manner, not bothering to remove her gaze from the unconscious girl, before pointing her wand at Harmony and whispering, "_Enervate_."

Harmony slowly opened her eyes, and stared into Draco's. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You fainted during potions. You're in the Hospital Wing now." Draco answered.

"Oh, I see, oh bloody hell," she whispered. "I must have made a terrible fool of myself."

Draco was about to answer when Madame Pomfrey cut in. "Well my dear, you seem to be alright but this may be the first symptom of something. Would you like to stay here overnight for observation?"

"No, no, I'm feeling fine thank you. I think I'll just go to dinner."

"Alright then dear, just tell me if you start to feel sick again." And with that, she left them to go to the Great Hall.

"Well, that was... interesting," Draco said as they began walking to dinner.

"Interesting my arse. What happened?" Harmony grumbled glumly.

Draco smirked. "Snape called you up to test the potion and you turned an interesting shade of off-white. Before I knew it, you were falling into my arms. I knew no one could resist me." Draco's smirk grew even larger at the expression on Harmony's face.

"You, sir, are an absolute arse. You bloody well knew I only fell onto you because I fainted. And you-" She didn't get a chance to finish before Draco cornered her in a near by alcove.

"What do you have to hide? It must have been something bad for you to have that sort of reaction. What are you so afraid that people might find out about?" Draco stared down at her, his silver eyes boring into her honey ones.

'He's so close to me. Is he going to kiss me? No Hermione, do not think of that! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. Ferret boy for God sake!'

She put on a smirk and answered. "I don't believe, Mr. Malfoy, that what I have to hide is any of your business. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm quite hungry and would like to attend dinner."

With that she ducked under his arm and made her way to the Great Hall.

Draco stood there, stunned, watching her retreating back. 'Oh trust me, Harmony. I'll make it my business. Just you wait and see.'

With that, he followed her to dinner.

Later that night, an hour before they had to patrol the halls, harmony and Draco met in their common room.

"So what happened?" Harmony asked as soon as they had sat down. "I mean, I know the basics of it, but not much more."

"Well, what do you already know" Draco asked, sitting next to her.

"That Harry Potter dueled the dark lord and won, and won while the Order of the Phoenix dueled and defeated the death eaters."

"Well, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were best friends at Hogwarts since our first year. They were inseparable. We were always enemies, at each others' throats. When the final battle came, the Order of the Phoenix ambushed a death eater meeting. Everyone fought. Ron was killed by a stray Avada Kedavera, and Harry, after defeating the Dark Lord, had sustained fatal injuries, causing him to die."

"And Hermonie?" Harmony asked tentatively.

"We don't know what happened to Hermonie. Her body was never found, but she has never been seen since the final battle. We just don't know where she is or if she's dead or alive." Draco finished solemnly.

'If only you knew.'

"Oh, I see..."

They sat there in silence of a few minutes before Harmony glanced at her watch.

"Well, its time to patrol. Let's catch some Gryffindorks snogging and dock points. You know how fun that is."

"Yeah, lets go." Draco said, smiling.

They got back two hours and five deductions later (only three were Gryffindor, the others were Ravenclaw) exhausted and ready for bed.

"Well, I suppose this is goodnight." Harmony said as she started towards her bedroom.

"I suppose so. Goodnight Harmony."

"Oh, and Draco?" harmony asked, stopping.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said, before disappearing up her staircase.

'For what?'

Well, that's chapter two. I hope you liked it, and thanks for the advice... omg I have 34 reviews!! Thank you guys so much!! Ideas are always appreciated, I have the main outline, but I still need ideas for in between!! Sorry if Draco seems a little OOC. I love you all and ill try and update again soon!!! Bai

-JJB .


	3. WTE chapter 3

The rest of that week flew by and, before anyone knew it, Saturday morning had arrived, bringing with it a prefect and heads meetings (the heads had to be present at both). There it was announced that Hogwarts would be having a ball.

"To celebrate the New Year. Students from first to fourth year will be allowed to stay until 8 o'clock in the evening, those from fifth and sixth until 10, and the seventh years will be permitted to stay 'til midnight. This will give the leaving class a chance to relax before their graduation ball, which will be an extremely formal event. The heads will be planning the graduation ball, but I want all of you to plan the New Year's. So do with it as you wish – within limits, of course. You will meet to plan it every Sunday at 3:00 pm. You may use this time to begin. Good day." With that, Dumbledore exited the room, leaving behind several excited prefects and the head boy and head girl to begin their planning.

"Well, I think it should be a snow theme," a girl from Ravenclaw started. "You know, enchanted snow falling, everything white and glittery."

"I like that idea," said Hannah Abbot. "How about we have a masquerade ball?"

"Oh, that's original," drawled a younger Slytherin male.

"Well," piped up Parvati Patil, who had replaced Hermione as the female prefect for that year's Gryffindors, "let's add a twist then?"

"Have you anything in mind?" Harmony said from the wall she was currently propped against.

"Well," supplied another Hufflepuff, "what if everyone gets all dressed up and stuff, but then when they exit they're common room, their appearance changes? Like facial features, hair and eye color, height, etc. Then, when it's their turn to leave, they all change back to they're original form?"

"For once I agree with a Hufflepuff," Draco spoke from another corner. "That's a good idea." Amusingly enough for the Slytherins, the Hufflepuff started to blush and mumbled a thank you.

"So," the Head Girl started "now that we have that figured out, we still need music, food, decoration, publicity, a spell that would easily change a person's facial features, and a way to administer the spell on everyone attending the ball."

"Let's split up the jobs." Draco spoke once more in a commanding voice. "That way we all won't have to do as much work. Ravenclaws, you do music. Hufflepuffs, you're on decoration. Slytherins do food, and Gryffindors: publicity. Harmony and I will figure a way to work the spell." Harmony raised an eyebrow at having Malfoy volunteer her, but remained silent.

"We'll meet up here next Sunday at three like the Headmaster said to see how much progress we've made. We can also add some input on the different topics then. Alright?" the Head Boy asked.

They all agreed and broke off.

The next few weeks passed and before anyone knew, there were posters everywhere advertising the ball, False Witness, a newly popular band in the wizarding world, had been booked to play for New Year's Eve. Harmony and Draco could be found in the library daily, researching a spell that would disappear at different times and be applied easily to large groups of people.

It was the hardest project Harmony had ever undertaken, even more difficult than finding information on Nicholas Flamel in her first year. At least then she would have settled for any piece of knowledge she could have gotten but now, she needed very specific details.

"Argh! This is impossible!" Harmony, frustrated at having gotten nowhere, shouted while slamming the book she was reading closed.

"We'll figure it out, Harmony. Calm down," Draco said, not raising his head out of his book: Charming Charms.

"All of these charms will either disappear at the same time, or can't be cast on more than 100 people."

"Well, how about this?" Draco asked "Each teacher will be assigned to a different year, and the spell is cast on all of them then? Then when it's time to leave, their respective teacher will change them back."

"Draco, that's brilliant!" Harmony shouted, feeling quite relieved and bringing him into a huge hug.

She stayed there for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing.

'You're hugging Malfoy!'

'And... it feels... nice'

'NO! It's Malfoy!'

Harmony slowly retracted her arms, muttered something about speaking to the teachers about the charm, and ran out of the library.

'She was blushing!' Draco thought smugly. 'I knew no one could resist my charm and good looks.' With that thought in mind, Draco followed Harmony out of the library.


	4. Rewrite note

A/N: I am rewriting this fic. I have already uploaded the first chapter. I'm taking a different approach to the story. I hope you all will read it! I'm trying to update more than I did for this one. Enjoy! Bai

Jean Jelly Bean .


End file.
